CTW
by Rivain
Summary: Her life had been taken out of her hands when she turned 13. Everything she has done from that point onward had been for either her country, her planet or the core. After being screwed over one too many times Jane finally takes her life into her own hands. She is a dangerous enemy and a powerful ally. The question on everyone's mind is whether or not she is a good or bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

So this first chapter isn't going to have anything to do with the story. This is where I am going to explain the motivation and the brains behind the plot of the Story that will be referenced throughout Jane's Adventures.

I do not remember her Fanfiction account name, nor her Archive but I intend on finding out and editing it into here in the future.

One of my good pals sat down with me early last year and stated she wanted to make a DC/Marvel Crossover. I had Jane on the back-burner for her own story, it would have been straight DC, but figured that I could offer her character up. Since I had most of her background and personality set. My pal liked the idea and so we got started on this story which the main plot revolves more so around her character and Jane along with Xander and Juniper have their own stories going on as well.

A lot of planning had been made and I have sent these Chapter I have written out to a couple of my online friends personally. Then just as the flames of inspiration had come, they died down.

Well, I love this character and I love the story. So in the hopes of inspiring not only myself but those who have characters in this Universe I would like to post some of Jane's Chapters up.

There will be a lot of questions, I understand that. But I do not feel obliged to answer all of them because they may spoil well throughout plots.

* * *

None of these Chapters are in any order. I will add dates though so you can get an idea of when they take place timeline was because thankfully Marvel seems to base things off an actual set timeline...mostly.

Another thing, there are so many worlds thrown into this I ask you to keep your mind open. Characters have been affected differently because they have been thrown together into this large Universe. Give it time and a chance is all I ask.

While a lot of chapters have been written, there is still room for improvement and ideas. So if you have any feel free to share. Also, I do not mind criticism, I actually thrive on it. So please feel to put them in the reviews/comments or message me!

Also, I would love an FF Beta. My posts will not be frequent, but having someone to tell me it's been forever since an update and looking over my work would be wonderful.

Jane's timeline is complicated and complex, which I am sure you will come to find out as I start throwing chapters up. If you would like to see something, in particular, you can either reference a prior event (after THIS EVENT, in this chapter **or** EVENT mentioned in this chapter), date (what happened in YEAR/MONTH) **or** people (an event involving Jane, NAME, NAME, etc). I will try to post up as many requests on Jane as possible.

Jane's story is definitely darker. And this story will be **Rated M** , for a slew of reasons. I will post up Warning at the beginning of chapters if there is something I believe you guys should be aware of. That being said if I didn't and you would like to see a warning on some of the content in a Chapter, please put it in the Review or Message me with the Chapter and warning you would recommend.

I am hoping that by gaining a following I will find the inspiration and motivation to complete the gaps in Jane's story and one day post it up in one chronological story.

* * *

Finally, this is a crossover event. But FF only allows TWO options, this covers way more than that. Below is a list of Universes that are being used, noted this is for the Main Plot. Jane interacts with a vast amount of characters, those universes _italicized_ are more prominent in Jane's Adventures.

 **Marvel**

 _Agent Carter  
_ Fox Cinematic Universe  
Marvel Cinematic Universe  
 _Netflix: Daredevil_  
 _Netflix: Luke Cage_  
The X-Men Trilogy  
Wolverine Comics  
X-men Comics

 **DC Universe:**  
 _Comics: Green Lantern Geoff Johns_  
 _CW: The Flash_  
CW: The Arrow  
 _The Watchmen_

And many, many more...

Until then, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Thursday 20 May 2010

**Authors Note:** Remember these are in no particular order. Use the Date for Reference when events take place.

Enjoy

* * *

 **Thursday 20 May 2010**

She felt like her head had gone through the blender and the cars honking, thunder roaring and sirens screeching were most definitely not helping in the least. Pulling herself up, Jane found that she was in the exact same alley she had been five minutes ago or rather just before she had become well acquainted with the brick wall she was leaning on. She took a couple of minutes to regain her bearing before she attempted to stand up and search out the Red Lantern that had ambushed her mid-flight. If she were to be completely honest, she was actually a bit surprised to not see him hovering over her the moment she woke up.

Five long minutes would pass before something interesting would happen, unfortunately for the mugger slash, possible rapist in the alley who had found her Jane wasn't in the least bit interested in playing along with this gag and the man found himself taken out with a flick of her wrist. To say he had been caught off-guard by the green light constructed backhand was an understatement. He was held up with said light construct as she shuffled around the alley for some rope, then she proceeded to tie him -with zip ties she found in his pocket- and hauled his happy ass to the nearest station. She didn't have time for petty crimes, but apparently, the precinct she entered didn't seem the least bit interested in doing their job and had the audacity to release the convict as she continued to argue with the moron behind the desk.

The brunette grumbled to herself and offered the officers in the precinct the finger when she left. It was nothing she wasn't used to, no one listed to a woman nevertheless one of a minority. She was surprised they didn't try to apprehend her for one thing or another, it sure as hell wouldn't have been the first time.

As she left she nabbed a paper from the stand inside of the office, rolled it up and placed it under her arm in an attempt to keep it dry as she searched out for somewhere to drink. Outside of attending events with Hugh in New York, Jane hadn't bothered with visiting the big apple, so she was outside wandering for a good fifteen minutes before she found a somewhat decent bar she was only 20% sure she would get thrown out and 40% sure she would be stabbed in. Compared to the other three joints she passed this one seemed promising even with those presumptions.

"I haven't seen you around before." Jane looked up from her drink as she unrolled the paper, the woman was large and definitely not the kind of woman you wanted to piss off. What added to her character was the trucker shirt she was wearing over a black low cut Harley Davidson shirt of sorts. The numerous large rings on her fingers and the metal bracelets on both her wrists were adding to her charm as well as the twelve gauge Jane caught sight of under the bar table when she walked in. The bar for as small as it was frankly was quite busy, or rather there were more people there than Jane would have expected.

She figured they were locals if nothing else.

"First time," She replied simply as she smothered out the paper, but kept her eyes on the barkeep. "I take it you are Josie?" When the woman didn't make to speak Jane retracted her hand and leaned forward onto the counter. "You can call me Jane and honestly I happened across this little piece of heaven by chance, but if you would prefer I can take my business elsewhere ma'am." The woman looked her up and down, something Jane didn't particularly care for but allowed to slide in hopes that the woman would have her.

Business that is.

And not the rolling around type.

"What will ya have?"

"I'll take an Old Fashioned." Josie nodded and turned to make the drink when Jane spoke up once more, "Make that two!" A grunt from the woman was all she had in response when she turned her attention to the paper though she didn't miss the two well-dressed men walk into the bar. The men sat two seats down from her as her eyes locked onto the headline.

Playboy Billionaire Tony Stark kidnapped in Afghanistan!

Her mind was reeling with information, with memories, instantly she was standing at the playboy mansion with Howard and Hugh at her sides. She was entertaining the soon-to-be three-year-old.

If what the girls had told her held any truth this whole encounter was all Hugh's idea. Apparently, The Playboy had been speaking over the phone with Howard when Tony came up and, quite suddenly, Hugh invited Howard over (surprising since they had left on foul terms earlier in the year) to talk about the future of Stark Industries and his backing of it. The deal breaker? He would have to bring Tony along. To her fellow bunnies it seemed like an odd request and had been the talk of the night, namely because they would kill to see a kid, but Jane knew better. Many didn't give Hugh the credit he deserved when it came to his intellect, but Jane could spot it a thousand miles away, this was Hugh trying to convince her to keep her child.

She had to give him credit, it was almost working. The kid was a genius there was no doubting that and he was definitely Howard's son, but that didn't change her mind. She knew it would be in her son's best interest to be raised by another. She could watch a child, but how does one who knew of nothing but war raise a child properly.

What solidified her decision had been watching the father and son's interactions during their time together… or rather the lack thereof. She could easily spot the disconnect between father and son. While she had every intention she of biting that in the ass, when she had brought it up and Howard gave her that look. She knew she couldn't argue. Like she, he was doing what he thought best and who was she to get in the middle of that...especially when she had so little an understanding of his situation? She would literally be doing to Howard what she didn't want Hugh doing to her, so she turned her attention back to the boy and decided to be the best damn aunt he would ever have.

Jane snapped back to the present when Josie set her drinks down in front of her. "He hasn't been found yet." The barkeep spun the paper around to look at it herself, "Can't say he didn't have his enemies, but I would never have guessed the Taliban wanted him."

"The Taliban?"

"Exactly, if you ask me I say it's all a cover-up and a load of shit. But there is no denying that he ain't here." Jane bit her lip and swallowed down her first Old Fashioned in one go. She had been swept by the headline itself the date had blown over her head.

2010, it was fucking 2010. How was that even possible. Earlier today she was reading about India's recent Atom test under Prime Minister Gandhi's Government and this man plastered on the front of the paper, who was undeniably Howard's son, was turning four and had asked her for copper, wires, and whatnot for his birthday. She had left the gift on her bed at the mansion on her bed before she took off for New York with Hugh just the other day!

The second Old Fashioned went down the moment that thought crossed her mind and she motioned for another round of drinks to Josie.

"Long day." Jane couldn't help but think back to the outrageousness that May 20th had been for her, she honestly couldn't wait for the clock to hit midnight and her wake up from what could only be a distorted fucked up dream. Honestly, she was looking at a glass screen hanging on the wall playing the Braves and Reds game. It was thin, extremely thin and nothing like the boxes she knew that were once called televisions. One could claim that Jane, while she may have been taking the changes in stride, was internally throwing one shock after another for later processing. Much like she had every time she returned from the war and the changes that had occurred back home during her time away.

"You can say that," The Lantern chuckled, "It's almost halfway through 2010." She added turning away from the screen and back at the barkeep as Josie made her second round. "Where did the time go?"

"You're preaching to the choir lady." Jane wasn't much of a religious sort, hadn't been since she was a kid. But she understood the reference and was surprised to see that specific 'newly phrased lingo' had lasted all this time.

"Jane." The brunette smiled, "Jane Hope. You make one hell of an Old Fashioned, Josie "

"Flattery ain't gettin ya anywhere Jane." The brunette smiled and handed over a 20 from the confines of her pants pocket.

"Keep the change, a promise to return." She added with a wink to which the Barkeep rolled her eyes and returned to the other two patrons at the bar.

As tempting as it was to screw around with the two other patrons at the bar, literally if for no other reason than to keep her mind from catching up with the night's sudden turn of events. Jane had more pressing matters to deal with. Namely the fact she found herself 36 years into the future! If that wasn't bad enough she was a hundred percent positive that this wasn't the first time that she found herself in this situation. The memories were fleeting and vague but on the tip of her mind and she knew that they were right there, just out of reach.

She left the bar without hearing Josie's bidding farewell. No, Jane had to figure out just what the fuck happened to get her here. They had landed at JFK shortly after noon and she had caught lunch with Hugh along with Fiona and Lynda, fellow bunnies before they were making their way toward the World Trade Center Towers which had been opened a year prior. Jane having been pregnant at the time wasn't able to attend the Ribbon Cutting and Hugh wanting to get her mind off of her giving up her son promised to take her.

She never got to see the sight, their limo had been flipped three blocks from the site. She had barely enough time to regain her bearing and bust the door open with a large green constructed fist then hastily throw up a wall to keep the red plasma from drenching the four of them in the vehicle. To say Hugh and the girls were surprised would be an understatement, but she shoved the constructed wall against Collins with an out of breath 'I'll explain later.'

Her main priority was to get Collins away from the public, the last thing any American needed was a boost of rage to spark a riot. And luckily while he may be a red lantern his infatuation with her was still creepily dominant in his mind, so when she shot up to the skyline he followed. She had issues sparring with him when he was a green lantern, whatever had happened to make him flip red was beyond her and beyond the guardians who stated something about the butchers light being on the other side of the universe. But here he was kicking her ass every time as a red lantern, she would weasel a win but would usually have to provoke him into believing her.

A feat proving tougher and tougher to do as time passed.

They had to have only been at it for thirty or so minutes. She knew that because that was about the time it took both the news and police helicopters to show up and as she suspected the moment three of them were buzzing around Collins charged the nearest one. An NYPD police chaser and Jane, being Jane constructed a lasso and caught him around the torso.

She forgot that Collins was anything and everything, but stupid.

The next thing she knew he spun around grabbed hold and yanked her toward him. She had never been more appalled at being in someone's arms until that moment, there was a kiss she would rather not think about and then the sound of gunfire. Where his sudden burst of strength came from was beyond her, the next thing she knew she was hurtling toward the ground and reaching out to grab Collins with a constructed whip. She had caught his left leg when he was mere meters from the helicopter and saw him jerk back before everything went black.

"Excuse me." The sun was in the skyline when a voice reached her ears and snapped her out of her mind. "You seem troubled." Jane looked up from the ground and zoned in on the suit-clad male standing before her, his red tinted glasses and walking stick told her everything she needed to know. The man was blind, albeit he wasn't half bad looking. "You've been walking around for quite some time."

"A girl would have half the mind to ponder whether or not you are actually blind or trying to do something more skeevy." She felt fairly confident that if she had to take the possible-pseudo-blind man down she would have been able to. Not that being questioned on the street wasn't something she wasn't used to...alright that's exactly what it was. "Going anywhere in particular?" There were a few people passing by on the streets and honestly after a moment of pause Jane toyed with the idea that maybe he just needed help getting somewhere.

Not that she would be the best option for the man, but it wasn't like he knew that.

"Are you?" The question as innocent as it was caught the Lantern off guard. Sue her she was going through a lot, what she did know was that anywhere she thought she may go was likely either out of business or something and the last thing she wanted to do was make an ass out of herself. She could appreciate a good looking man, blind or not. Plus, outside of Josie, as pleasant as she had been, Blind was the first to strike up a conversation with her. Her people skills were far from superb, far from decent if she were to be completely honest.

"I doubt anything I remember is even here anymore." She grumbled kicking at the ground, childish? Yes, but Jane didn't really give a damn about that at this moment, it wasn't like Mr. Blindman was going to see it.

"Been a long time since you've been to Hell's Kitchen?" Jane shrugged, before walking over and snatching his arm. Pausing only to allow him to pack up his cane before taking off. _Folding canes, what other wonders the world must have come up with._

"Yeah, New York in general. 36 years." It was a grumble and more to herself than anything, she only kicked herself after he turned to face her and 'hmmm-ed' in response. "Decades. So much has changed." She quickly offered, unsure as to whether or not he believed her all the while she reprimanded herself for muttering around a blind man and contemplating on if their hearing was as phenomenal as people claimed due to their handicap. Then she stopped momentarily and beat herself up further for worrying about him hearing that, it wasn't as if he could see her. So who cares?!

"Born and raised?"

"Nah, well I guess I could be." She shrugged holding onto his arm and stopping to wait for the light to switch. If she were on her own she would have strutted across the road and dared someone to hit her, but she was with company and that would be rude. When he made no move to speak she continued, "Adopted. Foster care system. I mean technically I would be Jane Hope Padilla, but yeah no. Jane Hope at your service."

"Nice to meet you Jane Hope. I'm Matt Murdock." The two shook hands before Jane looped her arm around his once more and escorted him across the street. The pace was a bit quick, but their handshake had dug into the time to cross and she had no intention of finding out just how much the medical treatment had changed with the times. That could wait, she knew it would only be a matter of time before she found herself in a hospital for one reason or another. As nice as Light Constructs were if she wasn't careful they sure as fuck didn't stop bullets.

"The pleasure is mine, you're Threads are rather fab." Murdock chuckled and Jane arched a brow. "What? It's this stupid lingo isn't it." Jane sighed, "Look I don't actually talk like that."

"Sure." She glared at him and tightened her arm to indicate her 'displeasure,' but if the smirk on his features told her anything it was that he wasn't falling for it and frankly that just made Jane's day all the better. "Where are we going?"

"No idea, I was just sorta following your lead." There was a moment of pause before the both of them laughed.

"I am blind."

"Blind, but not dead nor an idiot. You know a couple places around here I am sure." His chuckle answered her question and she could feel him take lead slightly. "How is it you don't run into people is beyond me." She grumbled, "I can see perfectly fine and I swear there are more people on the streets than there was yesterday."

"I wouldn't be surprised." He stopped outside of a closed cafe and motioned out looking for a seat, Jane couldn't help herself. Ensuring he was settled the Lantern made toward her seat but paused when he spoke. "This is going to seem either random or rude."

"I've got thick skin, shoot."

"What kind of perfume do you use." Jane paused and blinked twice before a smirk slid onto her features. A hundred and one witty or somewhat flirtatious remarks came to mind, but she paused and instead of falling into her 'bunny' mindset she thought back to what exactly she had put on before her day had gone to shit. "You don't have to answer of cou-"

"It's called Millot Crêpe de Chine." She answered as she slid into the chair across from Matt, the words flew off of her tongue fluently while she didn't fluently speak french she made it her mission to say what little she knew correctly. For any language as a matter of fact. "It apparently discontinued in the 60's, which means it is going to be super difficult for me to find," Jane complained as she dropped her head down onto the table with a groan, disliking the idea of traveling into the future with every passing moment. "As if it wasn't difficult enough before."

"I take it that is your favorite." How the hell it was Murdock was so perceptive was beyond her and she wasn't too sure if she liked that about him or not.

"More than anything, but with it being out of production I am sure I will find something else I will like." She shrugged bringing her head back up and rubbing her forehead thoughtlessly, "It can't be too obnoxious, though. I prefer something more natural I suppose, though no roses. Those things stink." She scrunched up her nose. "Something subtle, something natural, nature-y." Jane shrugged then realizing just where the conversations ended up she quickly derailed it off of her and back onto him. "I'll figure it out, but enough about me. What's going on with you."

"What would you like to know." He was too smooth and Jane wasn't too sure if she liked that or not. But she also wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and while she had learned enough by Josie initiating the conversation behind a bar in the clothes she was wearing. Jane wasn't a hundred percent sure where to even ballpark what Murdock did for a living. She was willing to admit that his handicap was what was throwing her off, he was much too well dressed to be your average Joe. Or rather, he was better dressed than everyone else she had run into on the streets. And that was not to say that she thought he was incapable of working with his handicap, she fucking fought in Vietnam since she was 13 and was apparently part of some Galactic Police Corp for just as long. Anything was possible.

"Mah, well let's start with what you do for a living."

"Technically I am currently unemployed…" Murdock began and she could see that the answer had bothered him slightly, but she made a note of it and continued instead to lead him onward with a 'buuuut.' "My friend and I just graduated from Law school." Murdock finished surprising the Lantern a bit further.

"Hot damn, lawyers. Talk about school hours. I'll take a war over that any day."

"You were in the service." His interruption was quick and curious, nothing like how she was used to seeing others treated when they brought up their military experience. Expected given the lack of support from the general public at the time, keeping that part of her life hidden had been difficult. How couldn't it be, for six years of her developmental life she was fighting the 'good' fight and facing real-life moral dilemmas that children barely grazed over in school. Whenever the subject of her childhood came into question she quickly derailed it, but this was a different time or perhaps Murdock was a better man than most.

 _It would be nice to actually talk about it sometime._

"A long time ago, yes. And before you ask I am currently unemployed, not really looking for a job." _Just not now, perhaps._ She finished internally with a smile. For now, she was completely content with keeping that portion of her life locked up in the deepest confines of her mind if she could. She would definitely have to play catch-up on history and figure out just what exactly, or where exactly most people felt when it came to Service men - or woman in her case. And apparently how the war had turned out 36 years. She really hoped it had ended in that time.

"You're not?"

"I need to find my place in the world. Might see what the family is doing, might backpack." She shrugged ignoring the comforting hand he placed on her arm. "I'll figure it out. Again, off of the subject of little ol me. But you are dressed rather well dressed for someone with nothing to do on a Thursday. We can catch brunch another time, where is it you have to be." As if on cue a rather ear-catching voice began echoing the word 'Foggy'. Confused Jane watched as he pulled out some sort of contraption with a screen on it, before pulling it up to his ear and speaking.

It was easy for the twenty-four-year-old to bud out of his conversation, her mind was focussed on the thing in his hand and she was childishly curious as to how so much could have changed in just under forty years. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was speaking on some sort of handheld phone, a non-hardline phone...obviously.

She recalled Motorola being in a magazine she was reading just the other week and couldn't help but wonder if this was the 21st century equivalent of his mobile phone.

As to how he had answered it was still a mystery, she hadn't spotted any buttons in the split second she had a glimpse of it. Her mind went back to some of the students she had gone to college with, short amount of time or not, and how they spoke about being able to communicate with one another at any given point in time. She had argued the point that personal time would be lost as anyone would have the ability to get a hold of you at any moment in time and therefore there wouldn't be any 'sacred' time to have.

"It sounds like my friend may have found us an interview."

"I'll walk you there," She offered standing up and taking his arm when he stood. "I need to stretch my legs anyway and get the blood moving."

"You really don't have to."

"Honestly I have nothing else to do at the moment." She didn't miss his smile and returned it with one of her own. "I'd just die if I heard you were mugged or killed on your way to your friend." Jane heard him chuckle and something in her gut told her that this random introduction was quite possibly just what she needed.


	3. Friday 22 April 2016

**22 April 2016**

"Jane Stewart?" Jane tensed looking up from the book she was reading under the street light. The man standing a couple of feet in front of her, just outside of the light, was tall and a bit on the skinny side. He looked to be wearing what looked like a skin tight material on the lower half of his body she could see and on his shoulders rested a simple blue jacket. A plucked brow arched when she noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"You're rather well dressed for a homeless person." She replied without a second thought and lifted her right lip up.

"Barry Allen, a friend."

"Well, Mr. Allen. If you knew anything about me you would know-"

"You don't have many friends?" She bit the bottom of her inside lip when he interrupted and verbatim said what she was going to say. "Trust me, I know." He added rubbing the back of his head.

"Trust requires proof-" She started again and once more she was interrupted before she was finished speaking.

"Or an Intelligent Judgement." Her half smirk deepened and she uncrossed her legs as she set her book down, if he was trying to gain her attention he had successfully accomplished that mission.

"All right Mr. Allen, you have piqued my interest." He seemed to deflate when she said that she kept a brow perched and gently placed her hands on her book. "It's been twenty years since someone has called me by that name." He seemed to tense at that, "I am rather willing to bet my life that the only person who knows me by that name believes me long since dead."

"I am not here to interfere or blackmail you if that is what you are thinking." She paused after his admission, choosing her following words carefully.

"I understand how one would feel that way in my current predicament, but I assure you, Mr. Allen, I do not feel threatened in the least. Just curious." The two of them kept their attention on one another for the following minute of silence before she spoke once more. "Curious as to why exactly the Flash. A recently emerged hero would go out of his way to hunt me down, of course." She uncrossed her legs, "Central City has been mighty eventful lately." Surprisingly he chuckled.

"You don't even know the half of it." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Actually I should be there, doing whatever it is that happens to be plaguing the city."

"Interesting." Her mind began going processing just what he was, and wasn't, telling her but instead implying. He was speaking her language, he was speaking in between the lines and she was more than skilled in the art herself.

"I am just here to tell you that your life is in danger." He shifted his weight from one side to another, apparently either tired of standing, embarrassed or feeling a bit awkward standing there in front of her just outside of the lighting. She was grateful that he hadn't assumed that he could simply come up and sit next to her after their awkward introduction. Unfortunately, this little bit of information was making her current theory even more liable and given her prior experience on the subject she didn't know exactly just how she felt about it.

"And you are just here to warn me that I may be targeted?" Jane crossed her arms. The theory she had conjured up in her head was improbable, not impossible but that didn't make her feel any the better about it. When he didn't make to talk she frowned, uncrossed her arms and ruffled the top of her hair. "Alright, nothing new there. People want me dead. Comes in the job description." She brought her hands down, "What exactly made you come back to twenty-sixteen and seek me out." She was just going to have to be blunt, this whole talking around the subject as fine and dandy as it was would only draw out the conversation and frankly, she would rather like to go back to her literature as soon as possible. Curiously interesting or not, the implications of the Flash going back in time to speak with her personally gave Jane a bad taste in her mouth. You don't fuck with time, just like you don't fuck with nature. Those two were powerhouses of energy that could fuck your life up.

While it may have been her immediate reaction to not trust the brunette standing before her, something made her do just the opposite and made her want to give him as hard of a time as possible for good fun. All of this for a man she had met maybe ten minutes ago.

He didn't seem too surprised by her inquiry and honestly, it looked as if he had been expecting it based on what she saw in the relaxing of his body language. These were the questions he was prepared for, she would just have to think that over later.

"I am well aware of your childhood if that is what you are asking." The red suited man she wanted to refuse was a future Flash looked at her. "Believe it or not you and I become good friends and you get your family back." She bit the inside of her lip and glared at the Speedster. "I came here on your own request." He added, "It took much longer than I intended, but here I am."

"The fastest man alive not making it on time." She chuckled as she offered him the seat on the bench next to her. As he sat down she went back to anything she may have known about time-travel. It was extremely limited if she wasn't pulling from her source...which she tried her damnest not to do to give the Guardians a reason to pull her into their schemes.

"You said I was in twenty-sixteen?" Thankfully, it was Barry who continued the conversation driving it in the direction he needed it to go.

"Yep."

"Day?"

"April twenty-second." When he tensed she narrowed her sights at him, "I take it this is going to be an eventful year?" He nodded, looking as if he was going to say something more she raised her hand to silence him and continued speaking. "Great. And here I was hoping that perhaps Aliens in New York, Undertakings, sentient AI's, not one...but two multi-billionaire Playboy return to the States, Devils in the kitchen, particle accelerator explosions, and the slew of other crazy of this millennia filled our status quo already."

"I am afraid not." Barry laughed rubbing the back of his head. "And just so you know , I am sorry-"

"Ah-ah," She rose her hand up and cut him off, "I am sure whatever is going to happen was outside of your control." She offered as she placed said hand on his shoulder. "You're a kid here Barry,"

"You know me?."

"Well, I hadn't made it my business to know _who_ the Flash was in Central City… but with you being here." She made a motion with her hands over his whole being before pointing at him and circling around his emblem. He looked down and Jane had the inkling that perhaps he had flushed a bit before bringing his hand up to the back of his head and smirking.

"Kinda gives it away, huh?"

"Just a smidgen." She admitted joining him in laughter. "No worries, I have no idea of when we meet...but I will not make any attempt on my end. I have enough on my plate."

"Oh, believe me. I know." The two of them stared each other down for an awkward two minutes before he spoke up. " Which actually makes me wonder."

"What's up?"

"What exactly made you believe me?" She arched a brow and he brought his hands up defensively. "Hear me out. I mean if I went up to any other person talking about being from the future they would have chalked me up to being crazy. They have." She nodded, "As stated before I am aware of where or rather when you were raised, but you made no attempt of having me prove what I knew." Jane paused for a moment, reflecting back on what conversation they had shared with one another.

"You didn't exactly come up talking about being from the future...I kinda just inferred that what with you asking the date and specifically year and all." She shrugged crossing her legs before returning to the matter at hand. "Did future me tell you I would?"

"She didn't outright say anything, you have a habit of doing that... even now I see." Jane smiled and nodded leaning back on the bench. "She made no attempt of denying it either when I asked, that in itself made me remember as much as I could about what you had shared with me and everyone." Jane nodded again and looked up to the stars. "So what made you trust me."

"IF there is anyone who has the ability to jump through time, I feel like it would be a speedster." The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke up.

"That's it?" She could tell by looking at him that he hadn't thought of this possibility while scheming up ways to work with her. Younger her? The brunette internally groaned and decided to leave that specific tense usage in the past.

"Yep." He laughed and she shrugged as she flung her hands behind her head. "I am no genius, I wasn't born with superpowers or whatever. Technically had I not found myself in the right place and the right time, I wouldn't even be a Lantern." She admitted, "I am as normal as the next guy walking down the street, in comparison to Gods like Thor, scientific miracles like Captain and stubborn multi-billionaires like Tony. All I have is my gut and my gut is telling me that I can trust you." Barry laughed as he zipped up the jacket he had over his Suit hiding the emblem from curious eyes.

"How are you?" Barry finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence shared between the two of them, "And I don't want some flippant answer. Honestly Jane, how are you?"

"What do you see?"

"A woman who can't pick up the pieces of herself at the rate of which they are falling." She smiled looking him in the eye for a moment before turning to the stars allowing another silence to sit between them before speaking.

"And what do you see in future me." Barry didn't answer right away and like she had earlier allowed a silence to fall between them. When he did finally answer had she not been straining to hear it she would have missed it.

"Something worse."

"Ah, acceptance." She didn't move an inch when he snapped his body to face her, obviously not expecting her to have answered how she had or hear him for that matter. "I think we are both aware of how dangerous something like that is to somebody like me can be. It's alright if we are kicking and screaming, bitching, groaning. It means we still have some fight in us, we still see something worth fighting for. Worth living for." She slowly turned and met his piercing blue eyes, "When someone like me has that look of acceptance it can be a number of things. But based on what you told me followed by your reaction to my answer, I know that I am once again going to be pushed to that precipice." She chuckled a bit, "Ah, Comedian would be happy to know that over half a century later I am still fighting."

"How can you be alright with that?" It bothered him, she could tell and she hoped he was aware that he wore his heart on his sleeve. She didn't exactly have to look very far or rather deep to figure out what he thought about the current topic at hand. His brows were knit together and his forehead wrinkled, there was a resting frown on his features. What gave him away, what gave almost everyone away, was his eyes. Those pools of blue, she could lose herself in them.

"It's all I know." She answered honestly right away, bringing a deeper frown from the _older_ speedster, "I am not saying I am alright with it, far from it. I think it's full of shit, but frankly, the universe doesn't wait for anyone. The only thing I can do is pick up what I can and train someone to take my spot and do a helluva lot better job than I have ever been able to do." She crossed her legs, "You don't have to tell me any details-" There was one subject that she had been trying to beat back ever since she assumed he was from the future.

She didn't want to cause him any more trouble, didn't want to risk changing things...especially since she had personal experience with Time Traveling, albeit not of her own free will.

"Blue is alright." She couldn't help herself, the smile that spread across her features was instant and Barry, future Barry, joined her and smiled brightly himself. "He would be so mad to know that I am sitting here talking with you, young you." Jane swatted the air jokingly as she spoke next.

"Bah, he gets to see my pretty face almost every day. He'll get over it." The two of them shared a laugh and looked up to the starlight with a sigh. This time the silence that settled was comfortable and Jane couldn't help herself but look forward to finally meeting the Speedster. She hadn't felt this at peace with someone in years, technically decades if you were going by the overall time flow and not her own personal one.

This calm, comfortable silence was the only thing she would compare Barry and Blake with.

"I am going to let you in on a secret." Jane arched a brow and turned to her newly acquainted friend. "You are important to all of us." She first knit her brows together before attempting to speak, only to be cut off by said friend when he slapped a hand over her mouth. In retaliation, she glared and toyed with the idea of licking him, before remembering that he was wearing a suit. A _**gloved**_ suit. "Not just to your fans, but also to all of us." He placed the hand that was on her mouth onto her shoulder, "Up to this point and you may still fell this way from my time, but Jane whether you like it or not you're not invincible." She arched a brow and smirked, he having known her for so long didn't allow her to speak. "Yes, you are stubborn." He laughed, "No one is going to argue against the fact with you or any other Green Lantern for that matter. I am convinced you to have a will of adamantium, but at the same time, you too are very much human. And we humans are social creatures. You can talk to us-"

"How well did this fly with older me?" She interrupted with an arched brow, much to her surprise he didn't seem caught off-guard by the interruption.

"She heard me out, to the end at least." He grumbled to himself.

"Noted." He frowned, "Alright then, how about I make you a promise?"

"I'm listening."

"You, whether you are aware of it or not at the time will be the only person I will _**always**_ be completely honest with." The speedster paled and Jane couldn't hold back the Cheshire grin that spread across her lips. "Oooh, I think I like older me more and more. Did I just break your brain?" She turned from the sky and back to Barry only to find him looking at her as if he was looking at something or someone for the first time. "I don't think I need to tell you to think about everything I have ever done or said around you." Her grin was back with a force when a twinge of red colored his cheeks. "Aww, man younger you is going to be so dreadfully albeit adorably ignorant and oblivious to all of this. Maa~ I can't wait!"

"Deal!"

"You married?" The question had come out much too suddenly for the speedster, Jane didn't give him the chance to answer before stealing a kiss from him, pulling back only when he smirked.

"Yes." Barry answered, "She explained to me this little quirk of yours." He added ruffling the top of Jane's hair, knowing better than to ask who he was married to Jane bit her tongue, but that didn't mean this little bit of information was going to be forgotten.

"Oooh. I rather look forward to this." She leaned back on the bench, "You're wife told me this...man, my future is looking like it is going to be loads of fun." She was practically shaking with anticipation.

"Earth two."

"Excuse me?"

"That's where we first meet."

"Oi, Spoiler much." Jane had to admit, Barry's powers intrigued her and she was going to question the ever-living-shit out of him when they finally met and he told her who he was. She had every intention of getting to know Barry Allen before she met the Flash because she knew damn well just how different those two could be.

"Is it really?"

"I mean I suppose not." Jane pouted, "But still that is no fun. That's a whole different me who gets to meet you first." Jane paused, "Was she good looking?"

"Just another Lantern."

"Boo~ring."

"And old." She hit him. "Hey, it confused us for quite some time. Wondering how someone could be in their sixties in one Universe then less than half that in this one." She attempted to hide how important that bit of information was to her, but she could already see him regretting what he said and quickly cut him off before he could ruin the mood further.

"I never did like playing by the rules." Jane joked abruptly standing up, "Something it seems that you don't like doing either." Barry shrugged, "The Guardians or rather Ganthet warned us about both time and dimension travel and yet here you are apparently doing both whenever you so well please."

"I wouldn't put it that way-"

"Be careful" She interrupted, "You don't have to tell me everything that has happened for me to realize just how bad things must have gotten." Barry bit his lower lip, "I mean I learned more than enough given what presumably little information you gave me, intentionally or not." She spun around on her heel enjoying herself as she continued speaking. "I don't know when we will meet Barry, but I do look forward to it." She stopped her spin facing him directly, "I very much do look forward to meeting you...again."

"So which one of us would you say is River?" Jane paused and cocked her head to the side, "You are most definitely the Doctor and to think you were the one who got me into that." He sighed, but that quickly shifted to a smile and Jane couldn't help but further furrow her brows, she hadn't the vaguest idea what Barry was now talking about. "Ooh, apparently not." Though she had to admit, he had one hell of a smile. "I should get going before the wraith catches drift of me."

"Oh, well that's no fun." She pouted placing her hands on her hips, "That thing will continue to chase you and only you correct?" Barry paused and Jane sighed and tapped her chest and she allowed the alterations made when she became a Lantern to be visible. "I am directly connected to the Book of Oa and our Source."

"You are an Alpha…" She shook her head and willed her appearance back, "Why?" She was surprised that he didn't know that, being from the future and all. Well, at least now she knew how long she had kept that little bit of information a secret for. Even if it was an event and not time-based.

"We are needed." When his expression flattened at her answer she knew the two of them were going to be great friends. People seemed to eat her bullshit up all the time, to have someone willing to not only notice it but call her on it would be fun.

"Seriously."

"Something is up." She admitted, "Something is up and this is the easiest way for me to ensure I know as much about what is going on." She crossed her arms and shot her head away from Barry when he frowned. "Oi, I am an adult. I know what I am doing, sorta."

"I'll be careful if you be careful."

"Self-preservation is important to me believe it or not."

"It's just second to the wellbeing of everyone else." He replied with a laugh, "Which is **always** a problem **all** of the time. I know Jane. I know more about you than you do." Her eyes narrowed and Barry slapped his hand over his mouth, "Shit."

"Oh, do you now?" She purred, "That my going-to-be dear friend, sounds like a challenge."

"Jane, that is not what I-"

"When was I born."

"April 16, 1986."

"Favorite Flower?"

"Lilies, you hate roses."

"Who was my first friend in the Avengers?"

"Trick question, Pepper Potts."

"Grrr. Favorite Season."

"You don't have one, so long as the sun's rays have heat to them you are happy. Though you definitely despise winter and temperatures below 70 degrees.."

"Hero?"

"Running out of prompts?" Barry boasted, "Captain America, no questions. You cou-can't talk to him without the mask." Jane's eyes narrowed but she let it slide.

"My Sex life."

"That falls under spoilers, but I can tell you that you don't care for it and use it as a means to get what you need...typically information wise, out of a person. Much to everyone's displeasure."

"Favorite memory of all time?"

"When Baby Tony called the police on you after you returned unannounced from a mission early Christmas Morning." The memory brought a smile to her features, she had just finished showing the twep how to use the net gun he had asked her for...so he could take it apart and figure out how it worked and how to make it better. Not only had he pieced it back together, but the little fucker managed to make improvements to it as well, the kid was smart no one could deny that. When he realized just who she was, after waking the whole house up, which was just his father and Peggy who was surely working something for SHIELD, the little punk didn't even bother looking embarrassed. Instead, he asked her what she learned from all of this, to which she said never to trust baby-geniuses, then he proceeded to question her about her alter-ego and how the ring worked. After the cops left, thankfully.


End file.
